Sweet Caroline Redux
by chibichibi k
Summary: Puck serenades Kurt instead of Rachel. - Slash Puck/Kurt - Oneshot - Slight spoiler for Mash-Ups


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

**Author's notes: **So this was inspiried by last night's episode **Mash-Ups** so their is a slght spoiler but it so so small that it is practically impossible to see. So no worries for those of you who may not have seen that episode yet. So, please enjoy yet another Puck and Kurt story from myself!! I just love these two!! And together... well they're just fantastic together!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Sweet Caroline Redux**_

Puck didn't know when he'd started to notice Kurt as more than his next target to throw into the dumpster but at some point he had started thinking about him differently. It may have started when he'd first seen the spark of defiance that flashed across his bright green eyes almost making them look like glowing emeralds. It could have also been when he'd first heard Kurt sing, and that wasn't when the whole glee club collaborated on a song. No, Puck had _really_ only heard Kurt sing one time and that was just the other afternoon when he'd come back to the rehearsal room an hour after practice because he had forgotten this guitar and had almost walked in on Kurt as he sung a breath taking rendition of _Wonderwall_ by Oasis.

To say Puck had been floored by Kurt's song choice would have been an understatement. He had never figured the shorter teen would be a fan of Oasis, let alone be able to sing such a different and captivating version of it. All he could do was stand in the doorway and listen. After that, Puck was a goner for sure, whether or not that had been _the_ moment that he truly began to see Kurt, the one buried under all the designer clothes and sass.

Since then though, he'd tried several things to try and score some time alone with Kurt so that he could see more of that hidden side of the gleek. But Puck didn't have a stitch of luck and was never able to get Kurt alone. So when Mr. Schuester had approached them about the mash-ups challenge, the jock had seen his chance.

So when everyone broke off into trying to find a partner or just went off on their own, Puck had sneaked and maneuvered his way over to Kurt and slung an arm around the gleek. He pressed a wide eyed Kurt into his side and shot a glare at Mercedes who had stopped, on her way to team up with Kurt, in shock.

"So, Kurt, want to run some mash-up ideas by each other," Puck practically purred at Kurt.

"…Sure," Kurt replied cautiously as he eyed Noah out of the corner of his eye.

"Sweet. What time should I come over?"

That's how at seven o'clock that night found Noah Puckerman sitting on Kurt's bed, casually strumming his guitar as Kurt looked over possible mash-up combinations. They hadn't said much to each other since Puck's arrival but neither seemed uncomfortable with the silence. Kurt just kept checking possible songs that would work with _Bust a Move_ while Puck randomly plucked chords.

When he idly started plucking out the chords to _Sweet Caroline_ Kurt looked over at him, a quizzical but pleasantly so look on his face.

"What are you playing?" Kurt inquired as he listened to the notes.

"It's called _Sweet Caroline_. It's kind of one of my favorites," Puck confessed. "Why? You like it?"

"Yeah, it's quite beautiful," Kurt replied before he started to hum along with the melody for a few beats. "Quite a surprise to hear you play something so romantic, I pegged you more for the _Metallica_ or _Gun 'N Roses_ type."

Puck chuckled at that. "You'd be surprised what I listen to. As I'm sure I would be by yours. Well, I wouldn't be that surprised after already hearing a sample of your music taste," Noah smirked.

"Yeah, I guess that's… Wait, what? How do you know what kind of music I listen to?"

Noah's smirk shifted into a small, real smile. "I got a sample the other day after practice. I forgot my guitar and came back to get it and when I got back to the rehearsal room, you were singing."

Kurt blushed deeply and averted his eyes from Noah in embarrassment. "You… you heard me?"

"Yup. You are a fantastic singer, Kurt. I've never heard such a unique rendition of _Wonderwall. _Mr. Schuester knows that you can sing, right?"

"Of course he does. I did audition for the club," Kurt said somewhat defensively.

"No need to get your pretty feathers all ruffled," Puck quipped. "All I meant by it was that I was surprised that Mr. Schue hasn't given you a solo yet."

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Puck smiled softly. "Think you'll sing like that again, you know, to me so that I don't have to listen in secret next time?"

"That depends," Kurt replied softly, his cheeks as bright as Puck's letterman's jacket.

"On what?"

"You've heard me sing, when do I get to hear you sing to me?"

Noah was shocked by Kurt's bluntness and a little nervous by the thought of serenading Kurt. At the same time though, he couldn't help but smile. To say singing to Kurt, and only Kurt, hadn't crossed his mind would be a lie. Puck wasn't going to let this chance to show Kurt his pipes slip away.

"Here and now okay for you?" Puck smirked.

"Uh… O-only if you want to," Kurt stumbled over his words, flustered.

"I'm game if you are."

Kurt's green eyes were glowing when he locked eyes with Puck and nodded. Noah smiled brightly before letting his fingers dance over the guitar's strings. He nimbly started playing _Sweet Caroline_ from the beginning and soon let his smooth, sultry voice embrace the lyrics. His eyes slipped closed as he threw everything he had into serenading Kurt.

He had played his song a dozen times before but he had never once played with such intensity and feeling. It almost seemed like playing for Kurt inspired him to play harder, to pour his very soul into the song. As he sang, Puck could practically feel Kurt's eyes burning into him and he had never felt anything to arousing.

As the last few chords escaped and the song came to an end, Noah opened his eyes and locked his gaze on Kurt. The shorter teen was just sitting there, memorized and a little teary eyed. He looked possessed by the emotions that Puck had inflected as he played.

"That… that…" Kurt tried to get out something to articulate just exactly how moving he had found Puck's performance but he was speechless.

Puck, seeing Kurt's dilemma, placed his guitar carefully down on the floor and slid closer to the gleek so that he was in his personal space and raised a hand to cup his cheek. Kurt's eyes slid shut as Noah pressed closer to him and the jock couldn't help but smile once more. "So… What did you think?" He whispered against Kurt's lips.

"You… You're amazing," Kurt breathed. "Do you take requests?"

Noah chuckled softly at the joke. "If you want me to, I'll play whatever you want. Though, there is a slight fee."

"Oh, I think I can compensate you."

"Good," Puck breathed before he closed the scant millimeters that separated their lips and pressed his lips softly to Kurt's.

As far as payment went, Noah couldn't ask for anything better than Kurt's lips against his and as long as he continued to play for Kurt, he expected much compensation in the future.

END

* * *

If you want to hear a really good version of _Wonderwall_ look up the acoustic version done by **Boyce Avenue!**


End file.
